


Feelings of Forever

by Vee017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-23
Updated: 2001-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James. Their stargazing days at Hogwarts till their deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings of Forever

_If there was no tomorrow_

_Then tonight would never end_

_If we could freeze the hands of time_

_I would stay here in your arms and not go back again_

Lily and James lay on a hill watching the sun set, the beautiful hues of orange, red, and yellow danced off Lily's hair. When the stars came out and shone in the pitch-black sky James started pointing out constellations to the lovely young woman by his side.

"Those are the chains Filch uses to hang people with," said James pointing

"That's Orion's Belt," said Lily laughing

"You seem to know a lot about that guy's belt," said James, "it's making me jealous."

"James!" laughed Lily hitting him in the arm. And he leaned over to kiss her. Unbeknownst to them, the rest of the Marauders were hiding behind a bush cheering James on silently. Sirius grinned madly and whispered something to Remus.

_Cause all I want_

_If for you to hold me now_

_We can make it through this night together_

_All I need_

_Is for you to show me how_

_Cause nothing can stop this feeling of forever_

"…You may now kiss the bride."

James lifted Lily's veil and kissed her deeply. Everyone burst into loud cheers as the newly weds walked back down the aisle as Mr. And Mrs. James Potter. Sirius following behind them flirting with the bridesmaids.

_I've never felt this close to love_

_Lying here face to face_

_Fall beneath the silver sky_

_And there's no one around to chase this night away_

Nine months later…

"Jaaames!" screamed Lily as her contractions got worse.

"Lily it's gonna be ok, just push!" said James

Hours later, Harry James Potter entered the world as a happy, healthy 7lbs. 8oz. baby boy.

"He's so cute," Lily cooed to her newborn infant son.

"He's got your hair," Sirius said to James, "good luck combing it."

"Shut up," said James laughing. "But really, Sirius. There's something we want to ask you."

"What?" said Sirius, "you want me to be his life long baby-sitter or something?"

"Actually, we want you to be his godfather," said James

"No jokes?" asked Sirius in awe.

"No jokes," said Lily, "so will you?"

"Godfather? Me?" said Sirius, "oh hell yes! Of course I will! Can I hold him?"

The three of them laughed as Lily handed Harry over to Sirius.

_Cause all I want_

_If for you to hold me now_

_We can make it through this night together_

_All I need_

_Is for you to show me how_

_Cause nothing can stop this feeling of forever_

October 31st 1981

Sirius had a strange feeling that night and arranged to check on Peter. He made his way on his bike to where Peter was supposed to be hiding. Sirius arrived and went over to the little cottage.

"Peter?" Sirius called out knocking on the door. When no one answered he went inside and checked all the rooms. Peter was gone. There was no sign at all of a struggle. Sirius pondered this for a moment, looking around. And then it came to him. His eyes widened in terror as he ran out to his bike.

'NO!' his mind screamed, 'Please no! James!'

Sirius kicked off from the ground. As his bike took flight he prayed to the Heavens that he wasn't too late.

_The world is ours tonight_

_As long as we just believe_

_The feelings that we hold inside_

_Are in every heart that feeds_

_And these feelings are forever_

Something was wrong. James could feel it; he kept looking out the window every now and then. Lily had gone to put Harry down for the night. She had just come back into the living room when James decided to take one last look out the window. What he saw made his heart stop.

"Lily! It's him!" James yelled. "Take Harry and run!"

"What? James, he can't be here!"

"Go!"

"Not without you!" she screamed at him.

"Lily, GO!"

She had just ran into Harry's room when the front door was ripped from its hinges and a man walked in. James had his wand ready. He stood his ground against the intruder.

"Avada Kedavra," hissed the man pointing his wand at James. Green light was the last thing he saw and his last thoughts were of his wife and child.

_Cause all I want_

_If for you to hold me now_

_We can make it through this night together_

_All I need_

_Is for you to show me how_

_Cause nothing can stop this feeling of forever_

"JAMES!" shouted Lily as she came back in time to see her husband's dead body hit the floor. The intruder removed his hood and Lord Voldemort stood there smirking at her. With wide eyes and her son against her chest she ran back into the room from which she came. Lily closed the door but knew that it wouldn't stop him. Seconds later the door crashed down, and baby Harry cried loudly while his mother held him close.

"Give me the boy," hissed Voldemort.

"No please!" cried Lily, "not Harry! Please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you foolish girl!"

"Please! Take me instead!"

Green light flashed as the deadly curse was uttered, Lily turned around to protect her new-born son.

"I love you," she whispered to Harry as she felt her life slip away.

Lily's body hit the ground and baby Harry was still in her arms. Voldemort approached the child who was screaming loudly. He pointed his wand at Harry.

_All I want_

_If for you to hold me now_

_We can make it through this night together_

_All I need_

_Is for you to show me how_

_Cause nothing can stop this feeling of forever_

Sirius' bike touched down and spun out of control from the speed at which he descended. He got up, ignoring the pain and ran over the hill. What he saw would be with him for the rest of his life. The Potter's home was destroyed and what was left of it was up in flames, he sank to his knees, tears sliding down his face. The Dark Mark hung over the house like a phantom out of Hell. He managed to stand and stumble his way down to the house. When he was within fifteen feet from it, Sirius saw a huge dark figure moving out of the ruins. It was Hagrid. Using his last bit of strength, Sirius ran towards him.

"Sirius yeh should stay back," said Hagrid.

"Oh God," whispered Sirius closing his eyes.

Hagrid had Harry wrapped up in a blanket. The young boy was crying loudly, blood was running down the side of his face from a cut on his forehead.

"Give him to me Hagrid," said Sirius, "I'm his Godfather, I'll take care of him."

"Sorry Sirius but I got me orders from Dumbledore," said Hagrid, "He's to go to his aunt and uncle's house."

"Take my bike then," said Sirius distantly, "I won't be needing it."

He watched as Hagrid flew off with Harry. Growing smaller until they were gone. Sirius then morphed into his canine form and ran off into the night.


End file.
